


Watersports (Day 2)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: If this was his punishment when he argued at work, maybe he had to disobey a few times more.





	Watersports (Day 2)

Before he could even close the door to the kitchen, Becker already felt the sharp sting of the slap.

„On your knees.“, James said behind him, his usual bored self, still more command in his voice than most soldiers he met during his time. Without thinking twice he just went to his knees, ignoring the starting erection, ignoring the humiliation. He was only on his knees.

„So, Hilary, would you like to explain to me why exactly you had to argue with me today? In front of your men, in front of my colleagues and people I never, ever wanted to know that they even existed?“

James‘ polished black dress shoes came into his sight. James didn‘t even bother to sit down. Becker gulped and looked up. In moments like these James seemed to be so much bigger than he was. 

„I‘m sorry, Sir, it was just a misundersta...“

The next slap left him silent, except for a small whimper. He tried to blink away the tear. James buried his hand in Becker's hair and pulled his head up. Finally, James sat down, the sole of a shoe pressing against his erection, already straining in his trousers.

„That you didn‘t listen correctly was not a surprise Hilary, but that you tried to talk back as if you were more than just a cheap slut. So, what do you say?“, James almost hissed. The careful touch to his cheek promising both, to stop when needed to and to just give him another slap.

„Sir, for me it was just not a logical order, I‘m sorry.“, Becker tried again, ignoring the way out James gave him, ignoring the throbbing erection in his trousers. Two fingers were stroking over his lips before they forced their way into his mouth. He couldn‘t control the moan that escaped him, the light gagging sound that escaped him when they were forced down even further. His eyes fluttered shut just to be opened with the next slap. Still, the same bored look on his face as James indicated to his suit trousers.

„Well, Hilary, if you act and moan like a slut you can also do the work of one. And if you‘re good you‘re maybe even allowed to swallow, how does that sound?“

A mean grin formed itself on James‘ face when Becker moaned again, fumbled the trousers open with nervous fingers. When James was in this mood he was almost never allowed to swallow and he found that he really wanted to. Before he could swallow the cock in front of him, James got a hold on his hair again, looking disapprovingly at him.

„What does a good slut do?“, James asked, letting anger color his voice.

„Please, Sir.“, Becker began, not knowing what exactly James wanted to hear. Usually, James said what he wanted. „Please, may I suck your cock, please?“

James let go of his hair and Becker let out a relieved breath, swallowing the cock in front of him as good as he could, sucking carefully before he tried to go further down, chocking on it. He knew that James liked it. A small moan above him confirmed it. He repeated his actions a few times, altering between sucking and licking before James pulled him off. Becker was almost horrified by the needy sound that escaped his throat. Then his eyes widened as James began to stroke himself.

„Sir, you said...“, he started but got interrupted by a light slap with James‘ cock on his cheek.

„I know what I said. But who said you were good?“, James asked, voice cruel, still stroking himself, not letting go of Becker's hair.

„Close your mouth.“, James ordered before he came with a moan, painting Becker's face with come. Becker tried not to cry or to open his mouth even the slightest bit. James hadn‘t allowed that. He felt his erection soften slightly. A small kiss on his lips brought Becker to open his eyes again. He hadn‘t even known he closed them. If this was his punishment when he argued at work, maybe he had to disobey a few times more.

„Now, Hilary.“, James whispered, nudging his erection again with the polished dress shoe. Becker imagined them, the picture they had to be. „What else did you begged for a few days ago? Asked me to do?“

Becker blinked a few times before he felt the heat rising in his face, creeping down his neck and throat. He knew exactly what he had asked from James a few days ago. Knew that he hadn't begged, they both knew it. Knew how Becker stammered his way through his request, James not stopping to pet his hair, not in a degrading but in a comforting way. He couldn‘t.

„Hilary?“, James asked, his face soft, softer than before and Becker knew if he now wouldn‘t ask for it he wouldn‘t to it in any other scenario.

„Please, Sir… p...please… may… may...“, Becker croaked, realizing full of shame that his cock began to swell again, uncomfortable against the sole of James‘ shoe. He had the feeling that he had to hyperventilate. Or, alternatively, die from humiliation. James just stayed silent, just looking at him. Becker took another breath. „May I… would you… would you please p...piss into my m… mouth?“, he asked, tumbled over the words, knowing that they didn‘t even were really articulated, just a string of words spoken as fast and quiet as he could. Shame burning into him and he realized that he cried when James swiped away a tear, smiling. Nothing cruel.

„Good boy. Open your mouth, Hilary.“, James said softly while pressing Becker forward again.

„And don‘t spill anything or you will lick it up.“, James said as the first salty, almost bitter taste hit his tongue. As fast as he could he swallowed the stream of urine from James‘ cock, moaning. When the stream became shallower he felt the shoe against his erection again, still throbbing, almost as if he would explode any moment.

„Be a good slut, come for me.“, James ordered. Hilary ignored the white dots behind his eyes while he felt himself coming into his pants untouched, like a schoolboy, ignoring the warmth spreading inside it, ignoring the humiliation still burning inside him, just concentrating to swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
